


Magic

by Kingrii07



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Big bro Loke, Dekubowl, F/M, Healer-Izuku, Innocent Izuku, Izuku didn't get One for All, Long live All Might!, M/M, Magic Council, Magic user Izuku, Multi, Overprotective class-1A, Overprotective! Katsuki, Protect this poor child, Second Generation Dragon Slayers, Spatial Magic, Stellar Magic, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, UA, celestial Spirit Mage Izuku, guild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrii07/pseuds/Kingrii07
Summary: Izuku was labaled as quirkless, but that didn't change his dream to be a hero. On his 6th birthday, Izuku received a gift from his father that changed everything, a magical book that will help him to be a hero.





	1. Gift

Izuku was labeled as quirkless at the age of four after confirming it from a doctor. Children who knew him started to bully him because of his lack of quirk. They bullied him physically and mentally, but Izuku stayed positive and forgave them easily that’s why his mother, Midoriya Inko, is doing her best to protect her son and his innocence.

Izuku kept smiling even though he is already hurting inside and outside because his mother is always telling him to be patient and be kind because God will make his wish come true no matter how small or big it is. Ever since Izuku learned his case of being quirkless his one and only wish is to have a quirk.

“It’s okay even if it is a simple quirk. I will use my quirk to help others and not use it for evil.” Izuku said before ending his prayer.

Izuku immediately fell asleep after ending his prayer. He fell asleep with a small smile on his lips because he is excited for his 6th birthday which will be in the next day.

* * *

 

Inko has just finished the cake for Izuku’s small party later in the afternoon when she heard someone knocking at their front door. Inko immediately left what she is doing and greeted the person who is knocking at the door.

“Is this the house of Midoriya Inko?” The person said. Inko nodded and noticed the medium sized box the person is carrying.

“You have a package from your husband, Midoriya Hisashi.” The person said and gave the medium sized box at Inko with a smile. Inko accepted the box and placed it on the small counter table beside the front door and signed a paper to finish their transaction.

Inko guessed that the package is for their son, so Inko carried the box to her son’s room. When Inko entered the room, Izuku is still sleeping peacefully. She placed the gift beside Izuku and carefully woke her son.

“Izuku my dear. Dad sent you a gift.” Inko said with calm and loving voice.

Izuku slowly opened his eyes and stared at his mother. “Mom?” Izuku said groggily.

“Happy birthday, dear. Your Dad sent you a gift.” Inko said with a sweet smile.

After hearing about his father, Izuku bolted up and immediately opened the box his mother is pointing at. Izuku loves his father as much like how he loves his mother. Even though he doesn’t remember his father’s face that well, because the man is an archeologist and historian that made him unable to go home, Izuku loved him because Hisashi never forgot to talk and send them gifts even if it is a small occasion.

When Hisashi learned from Inko that their son is quirkless, the man didn’t said anything ill about his son, but cried not because Izuku is quirkless. It is because Hisashi is worried about how people will treat his son. The only thing that Hisashi can do is motivate his son and give him gifts that Izuku will surely love, which is books about hero and artifact souvenirs from Hisashi’s travels and research, and also Hisashi never forgot to send a letter or call them.

 

* * *

 

When Izuku opened the box, he and Inko smelled a spring scent coming from the box. Both of them saw a silver chest box with a design of golden swirls.

“This is beautiful!” Izuku exclaimed in awe that made Inko chuckled at his son.

Izuku carefully took out the chest box and stared at it in awe and unconsciously traced the golden swirls. Izuku let out a shriek when the chest box started to give a bright light and when the light disappeared the chest box is already open. The mother and child saw a book, a very beautiful book with the same golden swirls from the chest box and has an unidentified script on it. Izuku’s curiosity lead him to pick up the book and when he opened it, the script that is similar on the cover came out from the book and started circling around izuku.

“Izuku!” Inko called his son in fear and tried to grab him by his arm and failed because of the invisible wall that appeared when the scripts sprung from the book. 

On the other hand, Izuku was starting to get dizzy because of the sudden information he is getting from the book. ‘What’s happening!? I don’t know this letters but I can somehow understand them suddenly!’ Izuku said to himself.

After a few more seconds, the scripts went back to the book. Izuku dropped the book from his hand and grabbed his aching head. “Izuku! Are you alright?” Inko asked with tears in her eyes.

“I’m a-alright, Mom.” Izuku responded with stutter and when his eyes darted to the book, Izuku unintentional read the script on the cover.

“Magic” he said.

Inko blinked at what his son had said. “W-what?”

“The book. Its title is _Magic_ ” Izuku replied.

The pain he is feeling right now is starting to disappear, but what is important to Izuku right now is how on earth he was able to read the unidentified script.

Izuku picked up again the book and opened it. This time there are no flying scripts happen. Izuku read the first page of the book out loud.

 

**TBC**


	2. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is too excited and Loke made his appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA! Didn't expect to have 8 Comments, 9 bookmarks, and 66 kudos! Thank you very much!   
> I hope you will like this new chapter!

“To the person who unlocked the spell of this book’s box, Congratulations!” Izuku read out loud.

Inko can’t believe what she is seeing right now. “I-Izuku, can y-you really understand that?” She asked in worry and at the same time, in amazement.

Izuku nodded and continue reading. “I am sure that you are currently confused because of the sudden things that happened after you opened the box. I’ll be explaining it to you. First, the box consists of a book, which you are currently reading, and Spirit keys. Second, the box has two spells on it. The first one is an invisible lock that will be undone or break after a century passes. The second one is, ONLY the person who has the purest and kindest heart can open the box.”

“Purest and kindest? Oh my goodness! Dear! It is you!” Inko interrupted Izuku and hugged her son in happiness. Izuku dropped again the book and this time three keys came out from the last pages of the book: Two gold keys and one silver.

After their hug, Izuku picked up the keys and studies it. Izuku is familiar with the symbols of the two gold keys: Leo and Virgo. Meanwhile, Inko picked up the book and flipped the back cover only to find more keys attached to it.

“Izuku, there are more keys attached here.” His mother said and showed the three more gold keys and one silver.

Izuku’s eyes sparkled at the keys and took it from Inko. “They are so pretty!” Izuku said in happiness and also studied the symbols on the gold keys. The other gold keys are: Gemini, Scorpio, and Capricorn.

“These five gold keys are form the zodiac, so that means there are seven more!” Izuku exclaimed in delight. Inko smiled at her son and thought of his husband to thank him. ‘You gave our little Izuku a great gift.”

Izuku carefully placed the keys beside him, on the bed where he is sitting, and continue to read the book.

“Since there are only ten percent who are able to use magic, I am sure that by the time this book is found, there are less mages or worse, no mages. Well, if the case is worse, don’t worry, magic is still around because magic will never die and this book will help you use magic.” Izuku suddenly stopped reading which made Inko to look at her son.

Tears started to form Izuku’s eyes. “Thank you” he whispered but not loud enough for Inko to hear.

“Thank you for this wonderful gift” Izuku continued and tears started to fall from his eyes. Inko didn’t say anything as she watch her child cry in happiness. She rubbed Izuku’s back while Izuku hugs the book.

* * *

 

It’s almost noon and Izuku haven’t eaten his breakfast yet, so Inko told her son to continue reading downstairs after he eats his breakfast. Izuku complied and followed his mom at the kitchen where their dining is also located.

Izuku ate the food fast and carefully to avoid choking.  After eating, Izuku went back to his room to continue reading the book.

Izuku learned that the book he has can teach him two magic: Healing Magic, which the writer’s magic, and Celestial Spirit magic, a magic from the writer’s friend.

 _“My friend, before she died, asked me to take care of her keys because she doesn’t want her friends, the celestial spirits, to be separated. I’m already in my old age and as a good friend, I did what I can to keep the keys safe. I hid the 5 gold keys: Leo, Capricorn, Gemini, Virgo, and Scorpio and two silver keys: Caelum, and Plue, I mean Nikora, Nikora was named by my friend as Plue. The other keys are on a separate box where I also put another magic book of my healing spells. The box is has also a spell on it but it can only be opened by the person who opened this box, which is you.”_ Izuku read silently.

An hour passes, Izuku stopped reading for a moment and went to his room’s door and shouted. “Mom, I’m going to learn magic for a bit! Please don’t disturb me until 3.”

Izuku heard his mother’s approval downstairs, so he immediately closed the door carefully, closed the windows and turned off the light.

Izuku sat on hi bed using the Indian sit and closed his eyes while trying to remember the words from the book.

“ _Concentrate and connect to the stars.”_

Izuku took a deep breath and exhaled. He is calming himself and clearing his mind. He is also avoiding to listen to any sound.

It took him a couple of minutes before he cleared his mind and block all of his senses and because of that, Izuku didn’t notices a golden magic circle appear below him. In another couple of minutes, a vision of stars in the galaxy appeared in his mind and warn engulfed him. Because of this, he opened his eyes and saw a golden light coming from below him and when he looked at it, there is a golden magic circle below him. Just like what is drawn in the book.

Izuku smiled at the sight, but the magic circle disappeared because he lost his concentration. Izuku felt a sudden drain of energy from his body when the magic circle disappeared and collapsed on his bed while panting very hard.

“I didn’t think that it would be this energy consuming” Izuku mumbled and again, he fell asleep because of the sudden loss of energy.

* * *

 

Izuku woke up an hour after and continue to practice. He cleared out his mind again and thought of vision he saw earlier. The magic circle appeared again below him and felt again the warm feeling radiating from it. This time, Izuku didn’t open his eyes, he continue to concentrate because he doesn’t want it to disappear again. But as the seconds’ passes, Izuku is starting to feel his energy draining. Sweats are forming around his face and his body causing his concentration to falter. A minute after, Izuku stopped his concentration by opening his eyes. He started panting and his eyelids were closing. Izuku doesn’t want to fell asleep again so he slowly stood up.

While relaxing himself, Izuku’s gaze darted to the golden key of Leo. Izuku grabbed it and thought of the spell on how to open a gate key. Izuku closed his eyes while he put the key close to his heart as he spoke the spell. “Now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate. Gate of the Lion, I open thee.”

Izuku heard a couple of bell ringing so he opened his eyes and saw a huge magic circle appear on the wooden floor, then a man in a suit with golden orange hair appeared from the magic circle.

Izuku stared in shock at the man and to the key on his hand and back again to the man. On the other hand, the new comer was too shocked to speak up.

“Uhm… Hello?” Izuku said weakly which get the attention of the man.

“Did… Did you just summoned me?” the man asked to Izuku, the man looked shocked and confused at the same time.

“Y-yes… I t-think. You’re the spirit of Leo?” Izuku replied in stutter. Izuku’s voice is weak because of his emptying energy.

The man, or the spirit of Leo, felt the drain of magic of the little guy in front of him and it made him worry.

“Your magic and energy is almost out, did you know that you might die by just summoning a zodiac especially if you are not that prepared?” Leo said in worry and approached the exhausted Izuku.

Izuku stared at the approaching man and flinched in fear when the spirit of Leo raised his hand to pat Izuku’s head.

Leo, saw Izuku flinched at his action and one thing went to his mind and that is someone must have hurt Izuku physically.

“I… I’m sorry” Izuku mumbled and tears started to fall from his eyes. Leo stared in shock and he suddenly felt Izuku’s feeling. Sadness.

“I’m just excited because… because I’m quirkless… Please don’t be angry at me” Izuku said in tears as he curled himself while hugging Leo’s key to his heart. Leo smiled at the crying child despite of not understanding what the child had said about the quirk.

“Don’t worry, kid. I’m not angry. I’m just worried about. I am Loke, the Spirit of Leo and also the leader of the 12 Zodiacs.”

Izuku sniffed and tighten his hold to Leo’s key. “I –I’m Izuku. Midoriya Izuku.”

Loke kept his smile and patted Izuku’s hair in comforting manner. “Okay, Izuku-chan. We will continue our contract if you’re already stable, okay?” Izuku nodded in understanding and in a blink of an eye, Leo disappeared.

Izuku passes out in exhaustion while holding Leo or Loke’s key.

* * *

 

When Loke returned to the Spiritual realm, he was greeted by the other Spirits and by the Spirit King.

 “How was the human world, Leo?” The Spirit King asked.

“Not the same as before, Spirit King. Izuku, my new contractor said something about not having a quirk and I really don’t have any clue about it.” Loke replied to the Spirit King.

“Izuku… Tell me something about that child.” The Spirit King continued.

“Well, we didn’t finished our contract because of his current state earlier. Izuku must be 5 or 6 years old and has a weak magical power, but despite of that, he was able to summon me for a couple of minutes. Maybe he was able to do that because of his strong mental ability and eagerness to summon me.” Leo said while thinking of his earlier encounter with Izuku.

The Spirit King let out a chuckle at what he heard. “I’m excited to hear more about that child.”

 

**TBC**


	3. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku cries too much and Kacchan is jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! Thank you very much for the support! Here is the chapter 3

It’s quarter to three when the Bakugo’s arrived at the Midoriya residence and it was Inko who greeted them. “Kaatsuki-kun would you mind to wake up Izuku-kun?” Inko said to the only child of her friends. Katsuki scowled but did it anyway. The kid is just born a tsundere especially when it comes to his childhood friend Izuku.

Katsuki Bakugou is the only child of Masaru and Mitsuki Bakugo. He has an untamed ashy blonde hair and is in the same age of Izuku. He likes to tease Izuku, but most people see it as bullying. Katsuki had known Izuku since they were three and also the first one to develop a quirk at the age of four. When Katsuki found out that Izuku is quirkless, he suddenly felt that he has an obligation to protect his best friend from harm that’s why he uses his bossy attitude to make Izuku give up his dreams. Katsuki knew how powerful his quirk and he is afraid he might hurt Izuku.

Despite of his teasing towards Izuku, his adorable hero-loving best friend, continues to follow his dreams to become a hero. One day, he asked Izuku, “You’re quirkless! Why don’t you just give up!?”

“Be-because it is my one and only dream, Kacchan. Helping people in need will make me happy” Izuku replied in tears.

After that, Katsuki accepted what his best friend want, but that didn’t stop Katsuki to tease his Izuku because he is really worried for his friend’s safety. There are quirks that can harm people and Katsuki cannot take it if Izuku get hurt.

* * *

 

Katsuki walked with a frown on his baby face towards Izuku’s room. When Katsuki opened the door, darkness greeted him. “So dark!” Katsuki exclaimed and went towards the bed. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Izuku sleeping peacefully and he is holding something sparkly. His curiosity acted and tried to touch the sparkling thing, but before his hand touches it, he was startled by Izuku who suddenly called him.

“Kacchan?”

“AH! Don’t scare me like that, Deku!” Katsuki said in shock.

Izuku sat on his bed while rubbing his eyes. “What are you doing here Kacchan?” Izuku asked and he sound very tired.

“Auntie asked me to wake you. Why are you still asleep? It’s already 3!” Katsuki replied.

Izuku yawned and noticed that he is still holding Loke’s key. “Ah… I fell asleep.” Izuku stated and opened his palms. His right hand, which is holding the key, felt numb. Izuku remembered his encounter with Loke and it brought smile to his face. Izuku suddenly stood up and jumped towards Katsuki. “KACCHAN! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!” Izuku shouted in happiness.

Katsuki was startled with Izuku’s action, but he’s thankful he was able to catch his friend. “Don’t jump like that!” he scolded the green haired.

Izuku removed himself from Katsuki and shoved the golden key at his friend’s face.

“Kacchan! Meet Loke-san!” Izuku exclaimed in happiness. Katsuki scowled at Izuku’s antics. “Stop shoving that thing to my face!” Katsuki said in annoyance.

“And who’s Loke-san?” Katsuki asked in curiosity. Izuku smiled and to Katsuki’s eyes, Izuku’s smile can lit up the whole room. Never mind Izuku’s bright smile, what Katsuki’s problem right now is who is this _Loke-san_ and why does Izuku smiles like that when he speaks about that person.

“Loke-san is my new friend! He’s Leo in the Zodiac and he looks really awesome. Loke-san is really nice because when he patted my head, he was smiling. He said he wants to talk to again if my magic got stable!” Izuku said without pause.

Katsuki stared at Izuku while trying to understand what he just said. “Spirit? Zodiac? Magic? What?’ Katsuki asked in confusion.

“Well, you see. Dad sent me a gift. It was a magical box and I was able to open it. The box has a magical book written in an ancient script or something and inside of that book, there was seven hidden keys, five golden keys and two silver keys of the Celestial Spirit. When I opened the book earlier, the scripts from the book came out and circled around me. Then I suddenly understand the scripts. The book has magic and it also teaches me magic! I can become a mage!” Izuku explained in excitement and Katsuki can see the stars in Izuku’s eyes.

“You know, Deku. I don’t understand what you are saying. Did you hit your head or is it because you sleep too long?” Katsuki said with a frown on his face.

Izuku’s smile dropped and tears started to form in his eyes. “K-Kacchan… You don’t b-believe me?” Katsuki panicked when Izuku started to sob. “Wha- Stop crying Deku!” Izuku continued to sob. Katsuki doesn’t know what to do and started saying sorry at the green head. “Kacchan, you idiot.” Izuku said and turned his back at Katsuki.

Izuku opened his teary eyes and picked up the magic book and the other keys on his bed to show his friend.

“I’m not joking, Kacchan! Look at this!” Izuku said in tears. Katsuki squinted his eyes at the book. “It’s dark in here. I can’t see.” The blonde said.

* * *

 

The two kids went downstairs to have a better look on the magic book and the keys and when Inko saw his son with red puffy eyes, she became worried. “Izuku, are you alright?”

Izuku shook his head. “No, mom because Kacchan doesn’t believe in me.” Izuku replied with a pout. Katsuki spoke back. “But auntie! He is telling me something about magic and celestial something. Those are not real!” Izuku frowned at his friend. “It’s real!” Izuku protested.

“No it’s not!” Katsuki replied back. Izuku puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

While the kids are fighting, their parents were chuckling at the sight. “Inko-chan, what does Izuku-chan means by magic?” Mitsuki asked in curiosity. “Actually, my son is telling the truth. Hisashi sent Izuku a gift. It was a beautiful chest box and inside of it is the book Izuku is currently holding.” Inko said and continued to tell the other two adults what happened earlier that morning.

“If quirks exists then magic can. This world is full of mysteries, honey.” Masaru said to his wife Mitsuki.

“WATCH ME KACCHAN!” Izuku shouted which took the attention of the three adults.

Izuku is holding Loke’s key at his right hand and pointing it at his right side. Izuku closed his eyes to calm himself and releases some magical energy. The magical circle of Celestial Spirit appeared where Izuku is pointing the key. The sight was shocking to the three adults and also to Katsuki. Izuku repeated the chant and all of them heard a couple ring of bells and in a blink of an eye, Loke appeared.

Izuku opened his eyes and looked at Loke. “Loke-san!” Izuku exclaimed in happiness and hugged Loke.

“Izuku-chan… You’re really a stubborn child, are you?” Loke said in worry, but Loke felt that Izuku’s magical energy has already been restored. Enough for him to stay for 20 minutes or more.

Izuku raised his head and looked at Loke with a pout. “Loke-san! Kacchan doesn’t believe about magic and to you!” Izuku ranted. Loke chuckled at the child’s action. Izuku removed himself from hugging Loke and turned to face Katsuki and the other adults. “See! I told you Kacchan! Loke-san is real! Magic is real!” Izuku said with cross arms. Katsuki cannot find any words and was only able to stare at the man behind Izuku.

Loke stepped up and greeted the people in front of him with a smile. “Good day. Kust like what Izuku-chan had said, I am Loke. To be more specific, I am the Celestial Spirit Leo and we, the other Celestial Spirit, lives in a different universe. I am also the leader of the 12 zodiac. To tell you the truth, it’s really ben a long time since I was called after the death of our previous holder and it seems the world did change.”

“What do you mean by _holder_ , Loke-san?” Inko asked in curiosity.

“Humans who has the Celestial Spirit Magic are the only one who can summon us, the Celestial Spirits, and little Izuku here is a Celestial Spirit Mage, but it seems like he’s not yet fully informed about this type of magic.” Loke explained as he looked at the green head.

“Well, yes. Izuku-kun started practicing magic earlier this morning, according to what he told me earlier after eating his breakfast, right Izuku?” Inko said.

“E-earlier!?” Loke exclaimed in shock and amazement.

Izuku nooded. “Yup! I read it here.” Izuku showed the magic book.

Before Loke was summoned for the second time, he asked one of the spirit named Crux to give him some information about how many years have passed since their previous holder. Crux told him that a century had passed and magic is not very common at this time, but quirks. Quirk is superhuman ability an individual can get and according to Izuku himself, he doesn’t have a quirk.

And that’s why Loke is aware that the script on the book he is seeing right now is already extinct and to his shock, little Izuku was able to understand it.

Loke knelt down in front of Izuku. “Izuku-chan, how did you understand the words in here?” Loke asked.

Izuku smiled brightly at the Celestial Spirit and replied. “They came out from the book and circled around me. Then, I can understand them now.”

“Well it seems like the author of this book is mage. A mage who sets a spell with strict conditions and only chosen people can undo it. Izuku-chan, that means you were chosen.” Loke said while smiling making little Izuku smile.

“And before we forget something very important. We must finish our contract.” Loke said. Izuku stared in confuse at Loke. Then, he remembered what he read from the book about the contract of a Celestial Spirit mage and Spirits. _“A Celestial Spirit Mage can use the Spirits to fight for them. Spirits are like tools but they are not even though they cannot die.”_ Izuku’s eyes widened and grabs Loke arms in fear. “I don’t want to have a contract!” Izuku almost shouted. Loke was taken aback by what Izuku had said and he found himself speechless. “I don’t want to use you! I want to be friends!” Izuku continued.

Loke and the others looked at Izuku in shock.

“Izuku-chan… I’m glad on what you have said, but as a Spirit you have summoned, I am obliged to help you.” Loke said with a warm smile. Izuku frowned at him. “But I want to be a hero with my strength!”

Loke chuckled and patted Izuku’s head. “You can still be a hero with your own strength. Since you said that you want us to be friends, friends can help each other in pinch or in battle, right?” Loke said.

Izuku nodded. “Well then, I am always available so you can just call me anytime and I will help you with all my might.” Loke continued and then a magic circle appeared below him.

“It seems like your magic is running out. I must go now. Make sure you practice more so become stronger.” Leo said fondly at Izuku and disappeared.

* * *

 

After that eventful meeting with Loke, Izuku didn’t pass out and they were able to celebrate his sixth birthday in happiness.

* * *

 

The next passing days, Izuku didn’t missed any practice with his magic and got stronger day by day until a couple of year had passed.

 

**TBC**

***OMAKE**

The Bakugo’s were heading to their home when the adult noticed the frown on their son’s face.

“Katsuki, didn’t you enjoyed your time with Izuku-chan?” Mitsuki asked in worry.

Katsuki clicked his tongue. “I did!” he replied.

“Then why are you like that?” his mother continued to ask.

It took Katsuki a couple of seconds before answering back.

“Because I don’t like that Loke-san. He is stealing Deku!” Katsuki said in irritation. His parents stopped from walking and stared in shock at their son who kept walking and didn’t bother to wait for his parents.

“Honey… Is he jelous?” Masaru asked his wife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! Help me. I didn't expect that many will like this fic. If you have suggestion or any thoughts feel free to comment it. 
> 
> By the way, I will have my prelim exam starting tomorrow July 26 until 28 so, please expect that I won't be able to update daily.
> 
> Thank you


	4. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small angry child and Izuku's teacher in healing magic appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG TIME SKIP, but I didn't miss the contracts with the other spirits, of course.  
> I did this time skip because I want to start with their high school life as much as possible and also, I'm too exited for USJ and the Sports Festival.

During the span of seven years, Izuku kept practicing his magic stamina so he can battle along with his Spirits in longer time. A week before, Izuku can call one gold Spirit at a time but his limit when battling is two gold keys.

“Izuku-sama, you’re doing great. Release more of your magic.” Capricorn said as he watches Izuku, his owner, meditate.

Izuku released more of his magical powers, exceeding the level of his previous release, causing the wind to blow stronger around him. Capricorn smiled in amazement at the sight.

After a couple of minutes, Izuku stopped releasing his magic and laid on the grassy ground to catch his breath. “You did well, Izuku-sama.” Capricorn said. While panting, Izuku looked at Capricorn with tired eyes. “D-do you t-think, I c-can now open two k-keys simultaneously?” The green haired teen asked while catching his breath.

“Based on what I have observed for the past week and by feeling your magical powers, yes, Izuku-sama. You will be able to open two gold keys at the same time.” Capricorn said. “But, it would be better if you continue this kind of training. As your Spirits, we knew when you are excited, you always pull unbelievable stunts that really makes us worry.” Capricorn continued.

Izuku chuckled at his Spirit and also his friend. “Well, sorry about that.” Izuku replied while slowly standing up.

“Before I go back, Izuku-sama” Capricorn said getting Izuku’s full attention.

“There is a spell for Celestial Mages that can give them access to our, the Zodiacs, power. The problem is it requires great magic to be able to perform and use it. That spell is called _Star Dress_. The Celestial mage can also use that spell to fight with his or her Spirit.” Capricorn said.

Izuku’s eyes widened at what the other had said. “Do you think I can do that spell?”

When Izuku asked that, silence surrounded them for a couple of seconds before Capricorn responded with a reassuring smile. “Yes you can Izuku-sama.” After saying that, Capricorn returned to the Celestial Spirit world.

Izuku took the key holder that consists his Spirit keys from his belt and looked at it with determination. He clutched it and placed it close to his heart. “Let’s do our best, everyone” Izuku said in determination.

* * *

 

Izuku is currently walking towards the middle of the woods to meet _someone_ when he started reminiscing his contracts with his Spirits. Izuku definitely will not forget those memories because it was the reason he is able to continue to pursue his dream. His dream to become a hero.

Gemini was the second spirit Izuku had summoned. It was two days after his sixth birthday, Izuku called Gemini out of excitement, thinking that his two-day worth of magic practice is enough. When Gemini came out Izuku felt the same sudden drop of his magical power, but because of his excitement to meet a new Spirit, Izuku immediately forgot his magical powers and beamed at the sight of his soon to be friends.

_“Hello! I am Izuku.” Izuku said with wide smile and sparkling eyes at the two small Spirits floating in front of him._

_“I am Gemi” said by who wearing an orange short._

_“And I am Mini” followed by the other who is wearing black short._

_“Loke-san said that we need to have contract, but I only want to be friends.” Izuku said to the two._

_When Leo returned to the Celestial Spirit world from being called at the human world for the second time, they were oriented about Izuku’s characteristics and attitude so they were already expecting that the child will avoid getting in contract with them, but to be friends._

_For Gemi and Mini, even though they already knew what their new owner will say, it is still unbelievable to hear that kind of words from a child._

_And also, Loke and the Spirit King made a decision. If Izuku kept on refusing to be in contract, but to be friends, then they must accept it as a form of contract._

_“Then, let’s be friends, Izuku-chan” The two said in unison._

_Izuku giggled in happiness and hugged the two floating spirits and let go after a few seconds._

The third spirit Izuku summoned the very same day, five hours after Izuku made contract with Gemini, is Virgo and this contact is really mysterious until now to Izuku.

_He was excited and cannot wait two more days to meet his soon to be new friends that’s why he summoned another gold key, which is the key of the Maiden, Virgo._

_Virgo is happy and worried at the same time when he appeared in Izuku’s room when she got summoned by her new owner. Virgo can see the fatigue in Izuku’s eyes, but this precious child is doing his best to look that he is alright and not tired. “Hello! I’m Izuku! Can we be friends and  can I call you Virgo-san?” Izuku said._

_Izuku got amazed by Virgo’s clothes and he didn’t notice that he’s looking at her with sparkling eyes, despite the fatigue he is feeling._

_“Yes, you can call me that, Master.” Virgo replied. When Izuku heard what Virgo had called him, Izuku took a loud gasped and puffed his cheeks in dismay. When Virgo saw that, she suddenly had the urge to pinch the cute child’s cheeks, but she controlled herself from doing it._

_“That’s not my name! Don’t call me master because you’re not my servant nor by anyone.” Izuku said with a frown on his face._

_Virgo stared in shock, just like the previous Spirits, at the supposed to be angry child who didn’t look angry because of his puffed cheeks that makes him cute._

_“All right, I’ll call you by your name.” Virgo replied and this time she is smiling at the child. Satisfied with the answer, Izuku let out a bright smile._

_Virgo noticed that Izuku’s bright smile is disappearing and saw the child’s eyes closing and his body started to sway, Virgo dropped to her knees and caught the child’s body before he collapses on the ground. Virgo felt that the child’s clothes were damped, maybe because of sweat. She laid Izuku on his bed and returned to the Spirit world to get clothes for the child._

_Later that night, Izuku was woken up by her mother who is looking at him with weird face._

_“Izuku, where did you get these clothes you are wearing?” Inko asked as she pointed at the clothes Izuku is wearing. When Izuku looked at his clothes, his eyes sparkled because he looks like he is wearing a super hero costume because of the royal blue vest, orange inner shirt, and black cape with gold lining._

_“I don’t know, mom” Izuku replied and didn’t even bother to ask where it came from because he started to play around the house and jumping everywhere like a super hero._

A few days later after his contract with Gemini and Virgo, Izuku summoned Scorpio when he felt he is already okay.

_“We are!” Scorpio greeted when he appeared in front of Izuku. Meanwhile, Izuku’s jaw dropped at the Spirit in front of him because of the large tail? Behind him._

_Scorpio was worried at the gaping child in front of him so he kneeled down and asked Izuku in worry. “Hey, are you alright?” Izuku snapped from his trance and his expression changed from shock, to amazement. “Awesome! You really looked like a scorpion!” Izuku exclaimed in amazement._

_Scorpio chuckled at the child’s amazement. After all the stories from the other spirits of how cheerful this child is, he didn’t thought that Izuku’s cheerfulness is contagious. “Oh! I forgot!” Izuku’s said gaining Scorpio’s full attention to him. “I am Midoriya Izuku. Can we be friends?” Izuku continued with beaming smile._

_Scorpio gave a cool smile towards the child. “Of course, Izuku! Call me Scorpio.”_

_Izuku’s gaze returned to Scorpio’s tail. “Scorpio-san, Scorpio-san” Izuku called the Spirit and grabbed the other’s hand and looked at him with sparkling eyes.”Can I touch your tail?” Izuku asked. Scorpio nodded at little Izuku and the child smile more brightly and excitedly touched Scopios tail._

_While the child is busy with touch his tail, Scorpio said something which is loud enough for Izuku to hear._

_“Aquarius would be happy if you became her owner.” Izuku stopped touching Scorpio’s tail and went to face the man. “Izuku, can I tell you something?” The Spirit asked. Izuku nodded and looked at the Spirit in curious because he felt that Scorpio will tell something very important._

_“Aquarius is my girlfriend and long ago, her key was broken.” Scorpio started. Izuku’s eyes widened.”Eh! Then, Aquarius-san will not come out!?” Izuku asked in worry. Scorpio felt Izuku’s worry for Aquarius and that made him smile. “No, Izuku, Aquarius can still come out.The reason why her key was broken was because our dear friend, Lucy, needs someone who is stronger than us to fight for evil mages and that is the Spirit King. Spirit King has no key but to be able to call him, you need to destroy one of gold keys. Our dear friend was forced to destroy Aquarius’ key.” Scorpio continued and Izuku got shaken by what the he said. The look on Izuku’s face was made Scorpio guilty, but he needed to tell this to Izuku._

_“Her key was recreated, but her key was never found. We don’t know where it is right now and I hope you will be able to find it. I am sure my girlfriend will be happy to be friends with you.” Scorpio said. Izuku took a deep breath and looked at Scorpio in determined. “I promise to look for Aquaruis-san’s key and all of the Spirit keys out there!”_

_Scorpio gave a relieved smile at little Izuku and gave him a pat. “Good luck.” He said and disappeared._

Izuku is still holding onto his promise with Scorpio and didn’t stop on looking for the other Spirit’s keys and he even asked his father to look for it and even though they haven’t found any keys, Izuku never lose his hope.

* * *

 

When Izuku saw his destination, a small nippa hut in the middle of the woods, he ran and knocked on the bamboo door. “Marga-san! Open the door!” Izuku shouted and after a few seconds the bamboo door opened revealing a middle aged woman with black and streaks of white hair. Her tall body is wrapped in black cloak and her inner clothes is a moss green frilly dress. Her left hand is holding a wooden staff which is the same height as her.

“What are you doing here, Izuku-kun?” She asked the teen confused. Izuku chuckled at her question. “Marga-san, today is training day, did you forgot? You’re really getting old.”

Marga frowned at the teen and hit Izuku on his shoulder. “How many time did I tell you to respect your teacher? I’m not getting old, you little fool. I was busy with something!” She said in defensive manner.

Izuku only chuckled at her. “Get inside, you have a patient inside.” Marga said with strict face and Izuku followed her with a smile.

When Izuku entered the nipa hut, he saw a bleeding fawn on the table. “What happened?” Izuku asked in worry as he scrambled towards the fawn. Marga followed him and watched her student place his hands over the wound of the fawn. Izuku’s hands started to give a bright white and warm glow and the wound of the fawn started to heal, but slowly.

“Got bitten by an alligator at the lake while drinking water. Good thing I was there and manage to save him in time and decided to take him here and then you arrived so I decided to make this fawn your patient.”  Marga explained while she watches her student heal the fawn.

Marga is also a mage. A powerful healer who uses her magical power to heal physical wounds. She’s been living in the woods ever since she was a child and only a few people knew her and those people are also mages and wizards.

Izuku accidentally got lost four years ago in the woods and found her house. She was away at that time and because it was raining, Izuku made his way inside her nipa hut and fell asleep. When she returned home, she almost killed Izuku by stabbing him with her staff, but she didn’t continue it when she felt Izuku’s magical power which is not very common for a child nowadays.

Marga waited for Izuku to wake up and when the child saw her, he scrambled in fear and kept saying sorry like a mantra. Marga noticed the key on Izuku’s belt and felt magic coming out from it.

_“You’re a mage, aren’t you?” She asked Izuku who is on the verge of crying in fright._

_Izuku stared in shock at the older woman. “Eh.. H-how did you know?” Izuku asked in shock. “Don’t under estimate me you little fool, I am also a mage. A healer to be exact.” Marga said with strict look on her face._

_“What!? I thought there are no longer mages in this time other than me?” Izuku asked still in shock._

_Marga raised a brow “Seriously? You believe on those rumors? There are mages and wizards out there. Weak and powerful, but they chose to hide to avoid those people who thinks of themselves as super humans or known as quirk wielding people. Those stupid people thinks they are great.”_

_Izuku stared at Marga in shock. “Then… I’m not the only one?” Marga sighed at the quivering child in front of her. “Yeah. At this time, only those who are quirkless are using magic, but there are some people who has a quirk and magic at the same time. I believe that you are quirkless, so tell me, who is your teacher?”_

_Izuku gave Marga a confused look. “Teacher? What teacher?” Izuku asked._

_“The person who taught you magic, of course. Are you an idiot? Us mages received our Magic from our teachers.” Marga replied._

_“I don’t have teacher. I teach myself.”  Izuku replied._

At first, Marga didn’t believe Izuku, but after telling her the full story, she believed the child. Izuku also used this chance since she is a healer, to teach the healing spells from the book. Izuku rewritten some of the spells from the book and told Marga to help him.

It took Izuku three months before Marga agrees to his pleas.

 

**TBC**

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to tell you guys that Izuku will not inherit One for All?  
> Well, because I have a plan for it hehehe.


	5. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loke confronted Katsuki regarding about his friendship with our dear Izuku.  
> Marga explained Izuku important things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update!! Exams were extended and thesis is being bitch.  
> I hope you like this new chapter.

Izuku might have known his teacher for four years, but Izuku hasn’t any idea who really is Marga. On those four years Izuku sticks on the information Marga gave him which is she is a healing mage that secludes herself from the people with quirks. Why? Because Izuku believes in his teacher. Izuku uses his observing skills to know more about Marga because the older mage didn’t told Izuku anything more about her.

While healing the fawn, Izuku noticed the silence of his teacher. Marga is a quite person, she will only talk if she needed to, but her silence this time is different because the air seems to be heavy and depressing. Izuku glanced at Marga and noticed the disturbed look on her face. Izuku wanted to ask her what the problem is but shrugged it off because the older mage seems to be thinking deeply and the aura around her made Izuku a bit scared.

* * *

 

The sun had already set and darkness already filled the woods when Izuku completely finished healing the fawn and returned it back outside. Izuku is already readying himself to leave for today when Marga speaks up after being silent earlier.

“Izuku-kun,” Marga called.

Izuku had just opened the door of the nipa hut. “Yes, Marga-san?”

“Come back tomorrow in the morning. I have important things to tell you.” Marga said and gave Izuku a serious look.

Izuku felt something weird in his heart when he saw the seriousness in his teacher’s eyes, but the only reaction he made is a nod and followed by a ‘Yes’.

“Go, now. Be careful on your way.” Marga said and watched Izuku walk out from her nipa hut. She continue to watch Izuku from her window until she can no longer see Izuku’s figure in the darkness.

* * *

 

While on his way out of the woods, Izuku is still bothered about what his teacher told him earlier and because of his state right now, Loke came out from his key and Izuku noticed him immediately.

“Loke-san, what’s wrong?” Izuku asked the Celestial Spirit.

“I should be asking you that, Izuku-chan. We can feel that you’re worried on something.” Loke replied with evident worry on his face.

Izuku gasped at what the Spirit had said. ’Ah… I forgot that they can feel my feelings.’ Izuku said to himself.

“Well, you see…” Izuku started and Loke felt the worry in Izuku’s voice.

“Marga-san was acting very different today. She seemed to be disturbed by something and she told me that she will tell me something very important tomorrow.” Izuku said.

“Well… that was really disturbing.” Loke mumbled as he crossed his arms to chest then, he let out a sigh. “Don’t worry about it Izuku. I’m sure it is not something bad.” Loke continued with a reassuring smile. Izuku looked at Loke with his doe green eyes and gave a nod.

Loke stayed with Izuku until they got out of the woods and when Loke is about to go back to the Spirit world, he noticed a very familiar presence near them.

“Izuku-chan, would you mind going ahead? I felt like taking a walk for a couple of minutes.” Loke said with a smile on his face.

“Sure, Loke-san. Take care” Izuku replied with his blinding smile.

Loke chuckled and replied “I should be the one saying that.” And the two of them walked opposite ways. Loke’s smile didn’t disappear from his face while he walks towards the familiar presence. Loke stopped in front of an electric post and spoke. “Ya, Katsuki-kun. It’s been a while.” A few seconds later a teen with the same age as Izuku appeared from the other side of the pole and he has an ash blonde spiky hair and angry red eyes.

“What do you want, asshole” Katsuki said with annoyed tone. Loke was not intimidated by the teen. “Quite a flowery language you have there. I’m not here to pick a fight with you, I just want to clarify some things regarding about your broken friendship with my little brother [1].” Loke replied and the cheerful aura around him turned into serious.

Katsuki immediately noticed it. “Well, what about it?” Katsuki said and the frown on his face didn’t disappeared.

“What is your reason for breaking your friendship with Izuku-chan? “ Loke asked and his voice were very heavy and intimidating. ‘I have a hunch and I want to confirm it.’ Loke thought.

 Katsuki’s frown deepened. “I ain’t gonna tell you.”

Loke let out a sigh after hearing that. “You know Katsuki-kun, I think I deserve a good explanation here. I’ve been tolerating your abusive actions towards our dear Izuku-chan because if I hurt you in any ways, Izuku-chan will hate me. You know why? Because he still considers you as his best friend.”

Katsuki was taken aback by what Loke had said. ‘What the fuck? Is he serious?’ Katsuki asked himself. “Well, if you really don’t want to answer it, it’s up to you. I hope you realize soon that you and Izuku-chan are not standing on the same ground.” Loke continued and turned his back at Katsuki.

“Many things have changed, Katsuki-kun. If you think you can change Izuku’s mind from being a hero by bullying him, then you’re wrong.” After saying that Loke disappeared in light speed.

Katsuki stared wide eyed on the place where Loke was standing before he disappeared. “He knew” Katsuki said and bit his lips.

* * *

 

Four years ago, before Izuku met Marga, Katsuki made a very big decision in his life and that is to bully Izuku. When they were four, Katsuki made a promise to himself that he will not let Izuku be harmed in any way as long as he is alive and when he received his quirk, the first thing that he thought is to use his quirk to protect Izuku until Izuku got his own quirk.

But when he learned that his precious friend was labeled ‘Quirkless’ he became more overprotective. Two years later, Katsuki learned that Izuku learned using Magic. At first he didn’t believe it until Izuku demonstrated it to him. Katsuki was fascinated with the beautiful circle and the sparkles that appeared from it and also when a person appeared from it. Katsuki was amazed by Izuku’s magic at first, but when he learned that Izuku kept passing out whenever he uses his keys, he started to pester Izuku to stop using it.

_“Stop using it already! Look at you! You almost pass out again!” An eight year old katsuki Bakugou said to Izuku who is lying on the grassy ground after he opened Virgo and Scorpio’s key one at a time._

_“But Kacchan, I won’t become strong if I don’t get used to it.” Izuku pouted at his friend despite being exhausted._

_“And I will not become a hero if I stop. You know that I’m quirkless and magic is the only thing I have to make my dream come true.”_

He was just worried.

He doesn’t want Izuku to be harmed.

If being a hero will harm Izuku, then he must convince Izuku to stop also his dream to become a hero.

_“If you’re worried about the people who needs help, then I will do it for you! I’ll save thousands of people who are in need, so please listen to me.” Katsuki continued._

_“That won’t do Kacchan. You have your own dream, you can’t just commit yourself on something you aren’t committed.”_

Is it bad to be worried?

_“Mom, why won’t Izuku listen to me? Can’t he understand that I don’t want him to be harmed?” Katsuki asked his mother while they were eating dinner._

_Mitsuki was taken aback by his son’s question. “Katsuki, is it about his dream to become a hero?”Katsuki gave a nod._

_“You know, Katsuki. You cannot change Izuku’s mind. You know that very well because the two of you have been together since you were babies.”_

On that day, Katsuki decided. He broke his promise to his four year old self. If Izuku won’t listen to him as his friend, then he will do it as an enemy.

* * *

 

“Fucking Lion.” Katsuki mumbled in anger and kicked the trash can beside him. Loke’s words hit him like a truck.

* * *

 

When Loke returned to the Celestial Spirit world, he reported his earlier encounter with Katsuki to the Spirit King.

“Ou-sama, it seems like my hunch was correct.” Loke said when he appeared in front of the Spirit King.

The Spirit King let out a loud laugh causing the other spirits to look at him. “And? What did you told him?” The Spirit King asked with wide grin on this face. Loke adjusted his sun glasses and answered. “I warned him. I didn’t go to details because that child is smart and he will know the difference of magic and quirk, but I wish he realizes it sooner.” Loke replied.

“You’re right, Leo. Since Izuku had already learned that he is not the only one who uses magic in his world, sooner or later he will meet the powerful and evil ones. That child will be targeted for his power because of his magic can open doors to different dimensions.” The Spirit King said.

Loke let out an exasperated sigh. “I hope Izuku find some people who can he trust and can protect him when we can’t”

* * *

 

Morning of the following day, Izuku immediately ate his breakfast and after that he went to Marga. When he arrived there, Marga welcomed him and told him to sit. Marga sat opposite of Izuku.

“Izuku-kun. Listen to me very carefully.” Marga started. Izuku nodded and took a gulp as he waited for Marga to continue speaking.

“It took me a couple of years before deciding to tell you this, so make sure you listen carefully. The book you had consists only of Celestial and a bit of healing magic. It didn’t explain what the different types of magic. Am I right?” Marga asked.

Izuku nodded again. “Years ago and until now, there are only ten percent of the world’s population who can use magic. Magic may be used for offense, defense, or support. There are two main type of magic: Caster Magic and the Holder Magic. Caster type magic is where a mage uses magic without using any external items. You and I are example of this type of Maigc. We expel magic using our own body. On the other hand, Holder type Magic is the opposite of Caster type Magic. Mages uses items to expel magic, you’re the example, Izuku-kun, your magic which is the Celestial magic that uses keys.”

Izuku listens intently to his teacher as she spoke. “Inside every living organism, there is an Ethernano and also to our atmosphere. Ethernano is the source of magic of every mages and inside the body of every mages, they have a magic container. If the container becomes empty, the Ethernano in the atmosphere will enter the body and will fill up the container.”

Because of the explanation, Izuku’s curiosity kicked in.“So if there are different forms of magic, then there mages who can use time magic or something like that because if I can open a door of the Celestial world then it is possible that someone can control the time?” Izuku asked with sparkle in his eyes.

“Yes, there is mage who can use time magic, but that magic falls into the subcategory of the Caster type magic which is the Lost Magic.” Marga answered.

“Lost Magic?” Izuku asked.

“In short, it is a rare magic. Because of the immense power it holds and side effects of this magic, it was obliterated in the history of magi, but there are still who uses it.” Marga explained.

“Wait Marga-san. I’m going to write it." Izuku said and immediately took his note book and started writing there. “Please continue.” Izuku said while writing.

Marga watched her student who writing very fast. She let out a sigh and continued. “You see, there are three different types of mages: the Legal Mages, Dark Mages, and the Independent Mages. The Legal mages are the ones who belonged to a guild that is approved by the Magic council. The Dark mages belongs to the dark guild which are not approved by the Magic council because of their crimes. And lastly, the Independent mages. These Mages does not belong to any guild. They are also not officially approved by the Magi Council. Actually, I am belong here.”

Izuku stopped writing and looked at Marga. “Uhm, Marga-san, what is the Magic Council?”

“Well, Magic Council is the government of the Magic world. They have the outmost control of all things that has magic. To tell you the truth I hate these guys. They’re pretty annoying.” Marga said and Izuku chukled when Marga said the last part with disgust.

“Now… to the main reason why I wanted to talk to you. I want to tell you who really am I.” The atmosphere around them changed and Marga’s expression became more serious.

“I didn’t tell you that I specializes in two fields. Healing using the Air magic and Medicine. I am expert in medicine, what I mean by expert is, I can create artificial limbs and organs using my magic and this is not like the artificial things doctors have invented. Mine are more real. The longer you use it, the more it becomes real.”

Izuku’s eyes widened at what Marga had said. “…Marga-san, you’re really amazing.” Izuku said in low tone but Marga can hear the amazement in it. Izuku may be amazed by her magic, but she’s not. Marga’s expression turned into gloom which Izuku noticed immediately. “I am not amazing, Izuku. Because of my power I made a mistake. A very huge mistake.”

“W-what do you mean, Marga-san?” Izuku asked in worry.

It took Marga a couple of seconds before answering. “…I was too amazed by the stories of dragon slayers which led to the creation of the second generation of dragon slayers. Dragon Slaying magic is one of the lost magic. The first generation are those who were taught by real dragons and the second generations are people who have Lacrima with dragon slaying magic implanted inside their body.

Years ago, before I met you, there are four teen agers who knew about my study of Lacrima with drgon slaying magic. They were also quirkless and begged to me that they wanted to have the Larima. Because of my young mind, I agreed and implanted the Lacrima’s inside them. I didn’t know that one of them will become a threat.” Marga said with full of regret.

“What kind of threat does he bring?” Izuku asked curiously.

“I’ve been tracking his actions for the past years, and I learned from my other former students that he is looking for Celestial Magic users.”

 

**TBC**


	6. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAAA! Sorry for not updating! Well, there's a reason for that. I was doing my thesis and the schedule was really hectic. I and my other three group mates finished our thesis, mobile application and defense, but finals were really a bitch. Almost failed again my physics subject. Thank God I passed and after that I was busy with the enrollment for our new semester.
> 
> Hope you like this new update.  
> Warnings: Beware of grammatical errors because English is just my second language and I'm not very good at it.  
> ENJOY!

 

Izuku stiffened at Marga's words and he suddenly felt his blood draining from his body. "W-what does he want from the Celestial Mages?" Izuku asked with evident fear on his eyes. Marga let out an exasperated sigh and looked down at the wooden floor. "I don't know yet. All I know is that he is looking for Celestial Mages and all I can tell you right now is to be careful."

Izuku took a deep breath, trying to include his fear, and looked at Marga with seriousness. "Marga-san, can you please tell me what this Dragon Slayer's name?" Maraga looked up and met Izuku's eyes with full of seriousness. "His name is Mizuiro and he is the Water Dragon Slayer." Marga replied and got a small smile from the green haired in return. "Don't worry about me, Marga-san. I can take care of myself and my Spirits are with me."

Marga smiled and ruffled Izuku's curly hair.

After their talk, Marga decided to let go Izuku for that day's training.

* * *

Izuku opened the door of their apartment and after he closed the door, he heard his mother greet him. "Welcome back, Izuku." Inko said in a cheerful voice. Izuku followed the voice of his mother and found her in the kitchen, cooking their dinner.

"How was your training?" Inko asked while his gaze is on the vegetable she is chopping. "Tiring as always, but enjoyable at the same time." Izuku responded as he washes his hands on the sink. Suddenly, Izuku heard something metallic dropped on the floor and at the same his mother hissed in pain. "What happened?" Izuku asked in worry and went to his mother. "It's just a cut, don't worry about it." Inko said with assurance.

Izuku's brow furrowed at the sight of his mother's bleeding pointer finger. "That's deep, mom! I'll heal it!" Izuku immediately held his mother's hand using his left hand and he uses his right hand to heal the wound on the finger. Inko gave Izuku a worried look "Izuku, you didn't really have to heal me with your magic. You looked really tired and you must have used a lot of magic."

Izuku looked at his mother's eyes and gave her his sweetest smile. "No matter how small or big your wound, Mom, I will always heal you even if I don't have any magic left. I will exceed my current state just for my love ones." Right after he said that, the wound on Inko's finger disappeared.

"Alright! We're done." Izuku said and let go of her hand. Inko hugged Izuku tightly and thanked him.

"Rest first, dear. I'll call you when food is ready" Inko said after hugging his son. Izuku nodded at her and went to his room to take a bath.

Good thing that there wes no blood on the vegetable she was cutting, but she needed to wash it again just to be safe, and continued to cook her disrupted cooking.

* * *

After their peaceful dinner, Izuku fell asleep immediately when he laid on his bed.

When morning came, Izuku was woken up by Virgo who came out from the key using her own magic.

"Izuku-sama, I have already finished packing your things for school, including your lunch and spare clothes if those stupid bullies make you dirty." Virgo said with no emotion as Izuku opened his eyes.

"You don't really have to do that, Virgo-san. Also, I already told you 'Izuku' is fine." Izuku said while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Also, I had already changed your clothes into your school uniform." Virgo continued. Izuku's eyes widened and looked at his clothes. He blushed at the thought of him being naked. "VIRGO-SAN! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" Izuku cried in embarrassment as he hides his red face. Virgo wanted to laugh at the sight.

* * *

After that embarrassing morning, Izuku ate his breakfast and went to school along with Plue. While on their way to school, Izuku saw a familiar male student with ash blonde spiky hair walking in front with distance of 27 meters. Izuku watched his friend (former friend, Katsuki corrects) walk away from him while Izuku kept himself from tackling Katsuki and question him what he had done wrong, but chooses not to avoid angering the other.

Izuku looked at the ground with a small pout and continue his way towards their school. On his way, Izuku remembered his talk with Marga and it added to his problems, so when he entered their classroom almost all of his classmates are already there and are chattering loudly, but they became silent when they saw Izuku enter the room with a gloomy aura around him. Izuku's mind is still filled with questions about his friendship with Katsuki and about Mizuiro. All of the students followed Izuku and Plue, who decided to stay with his master, with their observant eyes until the green haired sat on his designated seat.

Everyone is used to Izuku's cheerful personality. There was never a day where Izuku enters their classroom with a sad expression, even if he was bullied before going to class. That's why when Izuku entered their classroom with a gloomy aura around the green haired, they got a bit curious.

Izuku hugged Plue, who is sitting on the table, without even looking at his classmates. "Plue, thank you for being here." Izuku mumbled and closed his eyes as he snuggled his face. "Pun puun!" Plue replied as he patted Izuku's head.

Unknown to Izuku, Katsuki was watching him and even if he is scowling, anyone can see the worry in his eyes if they squint.

While Izuku is busy with hugging Plue, he didn't notice their class adviser enter their room who started talking about the plans of his classmates for their high school. The students were thrilled about their school choices and their plan to be a hero in the future. Their noise was doubled when the topic for a Katsuki's school of choice was announced.

"I remembered. Didn't Midoriya want to go to Yuuei as well?" Their class adviser said which silence the students and making Izuku flinch.

Katsuki stiffened from his position and suddenly felt the blood drain from his body. 'What?' he thought and slowly looked at Izuku unblinking.

 _"Many things have changed, Katsuki-kun. If you think you can change Izuku's mind from being a hero by bullying him, then you're wrong."_  Loke's words rung in his ears.

Katsuki gritted his teeth and his eyes met Izuku's and loud laughter were heard from their classmates.

"Midoriya attending Yuuei?" Someone said and let out a huge laugh. "What do you think can he do? Make some magic tricks like making a fake flower appear on his hands?" Someone replied.

"Magic does not belong in Yuuei!"

His classmates were well aware that Izuku is quirkless, but they also knew that he can use Magic though the only Spirit they have seen is Plue.

"Like that stupid mosquito can do anything!" Another classmate laughed while pointing at Plue. Izuku tightened his hug with Plue and stood up. "Plue is not a mosquito! Also, there's no rule that Mages are not allowed to be a Hero!" Izuku answered back.

"Deku!" Katsuki shouted in anger as he slammed his hand on Izuku's table causing a small explosion. Izuku got startled and fell onto the ground. Not because of Izuku, but to a certain Spirit of Izuku because Katsuki was reminded about his talk with Loke.

"Forget going to Yuuei! You won't even survive there. What can a quirkless like you can do!? You can't even defend yourself from us!" Katsuki glared at Izuku. Izuku looked down and whispered "You know it's my dream and you'll never know until you try."

Katsuki continues to glare at Izuku. "Stupid Deku!" Katsuki shouted and let out another explosion from his hands.

* * *

Later that day, when the class ended, Izuku was packing his things when Katsuki approached him and behind him are his lackeys. Katsuki took the not book on Izuku's desk. Izuku tried to retrieve it, but Katsuki didn't let him. "What's that?" One of his lackey asked. "For the future Hero Analysis? What the heck?" Another one said and began laughing.

Katsuki clasped his hands while the notebook is in between and made an explosion. Izuku looked at the now burnt notebook while his body trembled. The ash blond teen sighed and threw the notebook and put his left hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Forget Yuuei, nerd." Katsuki said and gave Izuku a sardonic smile.

Izuku closed his eyes in fear of Katsuki and when he felt the other remove his hand on his shoulder Izuku waited for the three go out.

When he felt that he's already alone, Izuku let out a shaky sigh and took a deep breath. Izuku opened his eyes and he can feel the wetness of it. "Stupid Kacchan." Izuku muttered and went down to retrieve his notebook.

After retrieving his notebook, Izuku made his way to his home. On his way, Izuku tried his best to forget the earlier events. He shakes his head. "I don't need to listen to anyone!" Izuku said to himself as he entered the familiar tunnel. This tunnel is the best shortcut to the entrance of the forest.

Suddenly, Izuku felt someone appear behind him. Izuku's blood run cold as he looks behind him and saw the sludge villain.

"Well, what do we have here?" A deep scary voice came out from the sludge villain.

Despite the fear that started to crawl from Izuku's body, his hands immediately held Scorpio's key, but before he can even call Scorpio the sludge villain attacked him by engulfing his body.

"It's okay. I'm just gonna use your body for a bit. Your body will only hurt for forty five seconds and it will be over." The sludge villain said and entered Izuku using his mouth. Izuku cried in pain as he struggled to get free from the sludge villain.

'I'm losing strength!' Izuku thought.

All of a sudden Izuku heard a familiar voice and catchphrase. "HAVE NO FEAR, BOY! FOR I'M HERE!"

Izuku watched All Might, the hero of his life saves him and his world turned black.

**TBC**

**(●ω●)✧**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews will be much appreciated ʚ ⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)


	7. All Might

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku found himself saving his friend from the hands of a villain who escaped because of him.

“Hey”

“Hey”

Izuku slowly opened his eyes when he felt something warm repeatedly hit his face.

“He—Ah! Good, you’re awake!” All Might said in relief when he saw Izuku’s eyes flutter open. When Izuku saw a very familiar face in front of him, he shouted and sat up. “All Might!” All Might took a step back with his famous grin on his face and started talking about something and because of star struck with All Might, Izuku wasn’t able to hear what the other is saying.

’Waaaa! All Might in personal is different from the videos!’ Izuku mentally fanboyed while staring at All Might with sparkles in his eyes and realized something. “AH! I almost forgot!” Izuku almost shouted and he started to look for his notebook. ‘I need to get an autograph!’ Izuku mentally said as he searched for a blank page in his notebook, but to his shock, there is already an autograph of All Might in one of the blank pages.

Izuku looked again at where is All Might is standing, but found no one. He immediately stood up and went out of the tunnel and there Izuku saw All Might already leaving. “Thank you so much!” Izuku shouted in happiness and bowed repeatedly.

“I shall go now. I still need to deliver this villain. The next time we meet will be on TV!” All Might replied with his usual famous grin. “Already!? Can you stay for like a minute?” Izuku asked the hero in disappointment. “Pro Heroes must do Battle with villains and time.” All Might replied. Izuku on the other hand, watched All Might with despondency as the hero prepared to take off by using his high jump.

‘No! I still need to ask him something.’ Izuku thought as he unconsciously grabs All Might’s legs and only realizes it when they are already on air.

All Might realizes it and immediately landed on a rooftop on one of the buildings in the city. Izuku was still trembling from the sudden flight he took. “I thought I was going to die.” Izuku mumbled while clenching his chest. “I seriously have no time right now and I don’t lie!” All Might said with a stern voice.

“Wait!” Izuku said after calming down.

“No! I can’t!” All Might replied with his back turned from Izuku.

Because of panic and the fear of not being able to talk with All Might, Izuku asked the question he wanted to ask his number one hero. “Can someone like me a quirkless person become a hero!?” The question replayed in Izuku’s head and felt something was off with his question. ‘I should’ve included that I can use magic… Oh well, there goes nothing.’ Izuku said to himself.

Silence surrounded them and only the sounds of the city below them can be heard and it made Izuku want to curl up in embarrassment. “You’re quirkless?” Izuku heard All Might and saw him turn his head slightly at him.

Izuku clenched the hem of his gakuran and shut his eyes and didn’t notice the smoke that started to come out from All Might’s Body.

 Meanwhile, All Might felt a sharp pain inside of him, causing him to cough blood. ‘This is bad.’ All Might mentally panicked as he tried not to drop on the ground.

Izuku started to talk his reason for wanting to be hero despite being quirkless and when Izuku opened his eyes All Might is no longer there, but an adult with skeleton figure. “W-who…?” Izuku asked with wide eyes.

“I’m All Might” The man said.

Izuku can’t believe it.

Questions started to pop inside Izuku’s mind, but there’s something caught Izuku’s eyes. It is the trace of blood on All Might’s mouth and only one thing entered Izuku’s mind.

All Might is sick.

“A-are you sick?” Izuku asked with grim look.

All Might let out a deep sigh and sat on the warm ground. “Since you’ve seen me like this, I will be frank with you.”

Izuku was only able to stare at the hero as the said hero continue with his talk. “See this wound?” All Might said as he raises his huge shirt and shows a huge scar near where his heart is. Izuku shrieked at the sight. “I received this from a Villain. My respiratory is not in good condition and my stomach is now gone. I’ve gon to multiple surgeries, but those never help me regain what I have lost. The maximum hours I can do in Heroics is three hours a day.” All Might explained and looked at Izuku.

Izuku has this grim look on his face, but All Might noticed something deep inside Izuku’s eyes and it is like Izuku is studying him, his scarred body. All Might shrugged at the thought and continue talking. “You did day earlier that you’re quirkless and I’m telling you that being a hero is not for you.”

All Might saw Izuku flinched at what he said and look down still clenching the hem of his gakuran and bit his lower lip.  “There are lots of strong Villains out there and if you are not lucky enough, you might die from the battle with them. I’m saying this for your sake, boy.” All Might said with seriousness.

Another silence surrounded them and All Might thought that Izuku understood what he said, but then to his shock, Izuku raised his head with determination on his face. “Then, can a Mage like me become a hero!?” Izuku said with so much determination as he looked at All Might’s eyes.

All Might was taken aback by the green haired boy in front of him making him unable to reply to the question. Izuku felt that the hero won’t be answering him right away, so he walk fast towards All Might and dropped to his knees. “Please let me prove you something.” Izuku said and immediately put his hands over All Might’s chest.

“What are you doing, boy!?” All Might was startled when Izuku suddenly put his hands on his chest where the scar is. Another reason why he got startled was because of the light and warm feeling that came out of the green haired hands.

“Yes, I am quirkless, but I can use some useful magic like this. I’m trying to fix your lungs, but because of lack of information about your respiratory problems, I can only fix some minor problems.” Izuku answered and there’s this so much concentration on his face that made All Might stop questioning the green haired.

A few minutes later, Izuku felt the drain of magic in him and stopped his healing. “I hope I was able to heal lots.” Izuku said with a small smile on his face and stood up. “I shall be going. Sorry for interrupting you with your work.” Izuku said and made his way down from the rooftop.

Meanwhile, All Might is still in shock of what had just happened. ‘I feel a bit lighter.’ He sighed and touched the scar on his chest. His eyes went to the door where Izuku went and whispered “You can be a hero.”

* * *

 

‘What the hell!’

‘Why is this happening!?’

Katsuki felt awful. Not just awful, but also angry at himself for being caught by a disgusting sludge villain and being used right now to hurt civilians. He was just walking home with his lackeys when the sludge villain, who escaped from All Might, attacked him and enter his body.

He didn’t notice the tears that started to pool in his eyes as the sludge villain uses his body. ‘FUUUUUUUCK!’ Katsuki cursed in anger and despair as he watched the heroes do nothing about this problem, then all of a sudden he saw a very familiar huge green eyes who is looking at him in shock.

It was Izuku.

Katsuki’s blood drained from his body. ‘Deku will get hurt!’ he mentally screamed.

Katsuki tried to shout at Izuku telling the green haired to run away, but his body is not his own right now and to his fear Izuku ran towards him. “Open, Gate of the Scorpion –Scorpio!” Izuku chanted as he raised Scorpio’s key into the air.

The civilians and hero around Izuku was shocked when they saw a tall dark skinned man appeared with bright light around him. “Scorpio-san! Please use Sand buster to that sludge villain!” Izuku ordered with a stern voice as he pointed at the villain. Scorpio grinned and positioned himself like a scorpion on the ground. “SAND BUSTER!” Scorpio shouted in glee and shoots the sand at the sludge Villain.

The sludge villain didn’t notice the attack and got hit by it and because of the liquid in his slimy body, the sand entered his body making his body became solid. Izuku thanked Scorpio and closed his gate.

Izuku ran towards Katsuki and tried to pull him out by grabbing the ash blonde’s hands. “Idiot! Why did you come here!?” Katsuki asked out of anger as he helps Izuku’s hand. “Because your eyes were asking for help!” Izuku replied with a shout and he got this worried look on his face.

The two of them didn’t notice the upcoming attack of the sludge villain and it was already too late when they saw it. Both of them waited to be eaten by the sludge villain when suddenly something or someone grab the both of them.

Both of them didn’t get what did just happen. All they can see right now is that they are now out of the sludge villain body and hear the people around them are cheering.

“DEROIT SMASH!” Katsuki and Izuku heard. Both of them were staring wide eyes of the hero who had just put the villain into pieces.

* * *

 

The other heroes who are on the site collected the now solidified parts of the villain and while the press are asking questions to Katsuki and Alll Might, Izuku made his way out from the people’s eyes after all, he’s not used with too much attention.

While he is making his way out of from the crowd. Izuku felt something very familiar to him.  He stopped on his tracks and looked around trying to find what he is looking for. ‘I’m sure that it was a magic that I felt.’ He said to himself, but when he felt that it disappeared he decided to let it go.

On his way home, Izuku didn’t expect Katsuki to follow him.

“DEKU!” Katsuki shouted gaining Izuku’s attention. Izuku looks behind him and his old childhood friend. “Kacchan?” Izuku gave Katsuki a questioning look.

“You Idiot! I didn’t tell you to save me! What if you got hurt, you stupid Deku!” Katsuki shouted with so much anger that made the dogs inside the houses bark at him and despite of his sudden burst of anger Izuku saw how worried Katsuki because of the vexed look on his face.

‘Is Kacchan worried?’ Izuku thought and let out a small chuckle. Izuku didn’t respond at the ash blonde teen and gave him a small and sweet smile. Katsuki clicked his tongue and turn his back. “The next battle I’ll get in, I will not let you save me!” Katsuki said and started to walk. ‘Because I promise that I will not lose and I’ll not let anyone harm you!’ Katsuki said but didn’t say it out loud.

While Izuku watches his Katsuki walks away from him, Loke decided to appear. “Well… Good for you, Izuku-chan. Katsuki-kun decided to talk to you.” Loke said with a smile on his face gaining a small giggle from Izuku. “We didn’t really talk that much.” Izuku said causing Loke to look at him.

“But I’m glad to find out that he’s worried about me.” Izuku said with a warm smile. Loke smiled at the green haired and ruffled Izuku’s soft curly hair.

Then, all of a sudden both of them were startled when All Might suddenly appear from an alley in front of them. “FOR I AM HERE!”

“ALL MIGHT!?” Izuku shouted in shock and confusion about why All Might is there.

Loke stared at the hero in shock. “All Might as in Izuku-chan’s number one Hero!?” Loke said while pointing at the said hero.

All Might stood straight showing his buffed body and looked at Izuku. “Boy! At last, I found you. I wasn’t able to thank you earlier for healing me.”

Loke looked at his little brother in surprise. On the other hand, Izuku felt blood rush to his face and hid face using both of his arms. “Y-You don’t really need to thank me,” He stuttered due to the sudden attack of his shyness.

Izuku tends to do things what he thought is right and never expect that someone will thank him.

“That won’t do, boy because without your healing magic, was it?, I will not be able to use my power until now. I’ve already reached my limit when we had a talk earlier, but after you used your magic on me, I immediately felt lighter and the pain in my chest whenever I cough lessened. Even though you are quirkless, you proved to me, to the other heroes, to the people, and to that sludge villain that a Mage can become a hero!”

Izuku only manage to look at All Might in surprise after hearing his words and memories from the past started to pop out in his head. Izuku didn’t notice the tears that decided to fall from his eyes and he unconsciously grabs the arm of Loke’s suit.

_“You can’t be a hero!”_

_“You’re quirkless! What do you think you can do!?”_

_“You’re weak. You can only make sparkles around you!”_

_“You can’t even fight and your, oh so great, magic sucks!”_

Loke smiled at his owner and turned gaze at All Might. “All these years no one except us, his Spirits, his teacher, and especially his mother, believed that Izuku-chan can become a hero and by what you have just said it really made him happy to hear from someone other than us hear those words.”

All Might tilted his head in confusion when he realized something was off about Loke’s speech. “Spirits?” he asked. Loke chuckled and gave a slight bow to the hero. “Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Loke. I am one of Izuku-chan’s Spirits and since my dear owner is not ready to talk yet, I shall be the one explain this to you.” Loke replied with his bright smile.

“Izuku-chan is a Mage and based on what you said have said earlier, you knew his about his healing magic. Actually, Izuku-chan can use two types of Magic. Air Magic, which is the healing magic and his main Magic which is the Celestial Spirit Magic. Using this Celestial Spirit Magic, Izuku-chan has the access to the stars, constellations, rather by using special keys and these keys are the special Silver keys and the rare twelve Golden keys of the Zodiac.” Loke continued.

All Might nodded, understanding what Loke had said and asked. “You said earlier that you’re a Spirit, what key are you?” Loke grinned and replied. “I am the Spirit of Leo and the leader of the Zodiac.”

After hearing that, All Might let out a loud laugh. “You’ve got a strong partner there, boy! –but I have another reason why I am here.” The Hero said gaining questioning looks from Loke and Izuku.

“Because of the Heroism you have shown earlier, I would like you to become my successor of my power!” All Might said with all of his glory.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews will be much appreciated ʚ ⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)


	8. Aquarius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter before I posted the previous chapter. I kinda need to reread it before deciding to post it and it took me a couple of weeks to come up with the desicion sooooo here it is. Sorry for the delay.

Izuku sighed for the nth time while staring at the food in front of him.  “Izuku, are you alright?” Inko asked in worry after hearing her son let out a sigh again. “Don’t worry about me, Mom. Today was just tiring.” Izuku replied with a weak smile. Inko believed her son’s answer and changed the topic. “Izuku, your father sent me a message this morning when you left for school. He’s asking me if I want to have a couple months of vacation to the country where he is working right now.” Inko said earning a look from her son. “You should take it, Mom. You need to take some rest and if you’re worried about me being alone here, you don’t really need to worry. I can take care of myself.” Izuku said with assurance.

“Are you sure?” Inko asked again and worry is still evident in her eyes.

“Yes, Mom. When will you leave?” Izuku asked out of curiosity.

“Three days from now. Your father is really excited about it.” She replied.

**♪L(´▽｀L )♪**

Later that night while Izuku is laying on his bed, Izuku recalled his and Loke’s encounter with All Might.

_“Because of the Heroism you have shown earlier, I would like you to become my successor of my power!” All Might said with all of his glory.”_

_Izuku’s jaw dropped and even Loke cannot find any words to what they had just heard._

_A few seconds later Izuku replied “NO!”_

_His answer shocked All Might and Loke. “Why, boy? You fit the best for my power.” All Might told the green haired. Izuku stood up straight. “Thank you, but I cannot accept it! You aren’t retiring yet and this power fits you the best!” Izuku almost shouted with haunted look on his face._

_“Don’t worry about the state of your body right now. I can help you with it. I know someone who can help you.”_

“And I hope Marga-san can help me with it.” Izuku said to himself while staring at a piece of paper with All Might’s number and his real name.

♪L(´▽｀L )♪

The next day, Izuku found himself asking his teacher to fix All Might’s problem with his internal organs after telling her what happened to him yesterday. Well, Izuku didn’t actually said it was All Might, but a high ranked hero with a name he just created.

Marga only raised a brow at her student. “What if I said no?” she said sternly.

Izuku pouted. “Please, Marga-san! I know you hate non-magic users, but please, just this once. Please help me help this hero and also, I’m not fitted to be his successor.” Izuku pleaded.

Marga and Izuku’s eyes met had a few seconds of staring battle until Marga surrendered. Marga took a deep sigh. “Fine.” She said earning a hundred watt smile from her student. “Thank you!” Izuku almost shouted in happiness. Marga turned her back from Izuku so that Izuku will not see the small smile on her face. “But in one condition. They should be one to come here.” She followed.

“Okay, I will inform him. See you tomorrow, Marga-san.” Izuku responded with the same high spirit and made his way out of the forest, he already finished his Air Magic training with her earlier after all.

When he got out of the forest, Izuku immediately sent a message about the news to All Might and immediately got a reply.

|From: Yagi-san

That’s wonderful. It would be better if we could have a talk late or if possible right now.|

|To: Yagi-san

Okay I’m available right now. Please text me where we will meet. |

|From: Yagi-san

Let’s meet at Yuuei. I told someone about you and he wanted to have a talk with you. |

Izuku’s eyes widened when he saw where their meeting place will be. “Yuuei!?” He screamed making the people who are passing by look at him. Izuku’s face went red when he saw the passerby’s look at him and sprinted away to the bus station going to Yuuei. Izuku boarded the bus that is ready to drive off and when he sat to the one of the empty chairs, he let out a shaky sigh. “That was embarrassing.” He said in embarrassment as he hid his face using his hands.

When the bus reached its destination, Izuku immediately made his way to the front gates of the most well-known school for heroes. Izuku stared in awe at the huge building of Yuuei and stopped when he reached the closed gates of the said school.

While staring at the building with so much fascination in his eyes, Izuku’s felt again the magic he felt few days ago. The happy look on his face turned into a serious one as he searched for the source of Magic. Izuku was too preoccupied on what he is doing and dialed to notice someone approach his back.

When this unknown person tapped Izuku’s shoulder, Izuku got startled and immediately spun around to face this person. Izuku was already grabbing Capricorn’s key when he realized who the person is.

“Whoa! You shocked me! You’ve got a good reflex, kid!” It was Cementos, whose both hands are up to show that he didn’t meant any harm to Izuku. The seriousness around Izuku disappeared and turned into embarrassment. “S-Sorry! I a-almost a-attacked you!” Izuku stuttered while trying to hide himself using both of his arms which earned a laugh from the hero.

“No worries! I’m also at fault. By the way, you’re Midoriya Izuku, right?” The hero asked.

Izuku nodded. “Good. All Might asked to get you and bring you to him. He wasn’t able to get you because he was talking to the principal earlier.” Cementoss continued and gave Izuku a smile.

Cementos guided Izuku inside Yuuei and a few minutes later, Izuku found himself inside the room of Yuuei’s principal and inside the room are All Might and the said Principal who introduced himself to Izuku as Nezu.

 “Good day, Midoriya-san. I’ve heard from All Might about your magic abilities and by somehow, you helped him fix some minor problems with his respiratory system.” Nezu-sensei said. “Y-yes.” Izuku agreed with a nod. “And you said that you know someone who can help _fix_ him.” Nezu-sensei continued which Izuku answered with another nod. “Yes. It is my teacher. She’s the one who teaches me Air Magic – I mean, healing magic.”

There was a bit of silence before Nezu asked a question to Izuku again. “Can I ask you how she will _fix_ All Might’s body? It’s not like I’m doubting you, but you see, All Might went to many operations already and the only thing they can do is save him, not repair and replace his damaged internal organs.”

Izuku gulped at the question and started rubbing the back of his head. “Actually, I don’t really know the details and steps. My teacher, her name is Marga, is a medicine expert. She’s one of the best Mages in the Magic Society and one of her ability is to create any body parts, it may be external or internal, using her magic and she said that the more the person uses this organ, the more it become real.” Izuku answered.

Nezu hummed in amazement.

All Might, who is not using his power, decide to speak after Izuku. “What do you think, Nezu-sensei?”

Nezu studied Izuku more before giving All Might his answer. “The boy doesn’t look like he’s lying, so let’s go for it.” Nezu answered with a smile making All Might grin widely.

“Uhm… Actually, I didn’t told my teacher that it was All Might because I know that his case is classified and since it’s classified, you’re going to bring some heroes for protection. Marga-san doesn’t like quirk users and she will kill you if you bring too much heroes… after all she almost killed me when we first met.” Izuku said and let out and awkward chuckle.

Nezu agreed and proceeded to the next topic he wanted to discuss with Izuku. “All Might also said that you’re also a Celestial Spirit Mage who uses keys to call the Celestial Spirits?”

“Yes… uhm w-why do you ask?” Izuku asked out of curiosity.

Nezu took a small rectangular box from his pocket and placed it in front of Izuku earning a look of confusion from the other two occupants of the room who are Izuku and All Might.

**_Two years ago_ **

_In the midst of the crowd in the town, a man wearing a white cloak with gold lining and has a crest of gold cross at the back stands in front gate of the most well-known hero school in the world.  Most people nowadays doesn’t question a person who is wearing a cloak and hides his or her face because some or most of the heroes are wearing one and will never thought that this person is a villain._

_This man stared at the humungous building with his green keen eyes and a moment later he disappeared. Inside the campus, the person who is watching the cloaked man on the CCTV got alarmed and immediately notified the security and also the Principal._

_Nezu, the current principal of Yuuei or U.A, didn’t move from his chair when a cloaked person appeared in front of him and his table inside his office. The cloaked person didn’t move and when Nezu is about to ask this person, the telephone on his table rang._

_“Answer it first, I assure you that I will not do anything.” The cloaked person said. Nezu gave this person a look before pushing the button “Accept” and “Speaker”._

_“Nezu-sama, earlier, there was this person in front of the school gate and suddenly disappeared. We just want to warn you about it because he or she might have entered the school without setting the alarm.” The security said from the other line._

_Nezu looked again at the cloaked figure in front of him and answered. “Yes, I know. Just prepare.” And the call dropped._

_“Who are you and what do you want?” Nezu asked the cloaked person._

_The cloaked person stood straight and lifted his hand to remove the hood to reveal his face. Nezu narrowed his eyes as he studies the face of this intruder. The cloaked person who is a middle aged man has a black and streaks of white hair and has green sharp eyes._

_“I am Hemin, one of the Chairman of the Magic Council and also part of the Ten Wizard Saints.  I apologize for not giving notice for my sudden visit.” The cloaked man, who is now known as Hemin, replied to Nezu._

_Nezu gasped in shock as Hemin said those words. “A Mage? What is a person from the Magic Council doing here?” Nezu continued to ask in alert._

_Hemin sighed at the quirk-user. "I didn’t came here as a member of Magic Council, but a person who wants to ask a favor.”_

_“Favor?”_

_Hemin took out a small rectangular box inside his cloak and showed it to Nezu by placing it on his table. Nezu looked curiously at the object._

_“Someone I knew said something that a person who can control this item will be coming to this school and I want you to keep this with care and give this to that child when he or she appears.” Hemin said._

_“Someone you knew? Why don’t you just give it to that person?” Nezu asked._

_“I cannot meet her for some reasons and I don’t have any clue to that child looked like that’s why I went to you. I know our councils are not in good terms, but since we have the same intention to protect the world from evil, I made up my mind to ask you a favor since my only remaining clue is your school” Hemin answered._

_While Nezu is studying the small object, Hemin decided to say his goodbye and disappeared._

“Two years ago, someone from the Magic council visited me and asked me a favor.” Nezu started as he opens the lid of the box. Izuku gasped in shock when he saw what’s inside. It is a Gold key. “He said that someone who control this item will be coming to this school and based from All Might stories, you wanted to become a hero and I believe you’re aiming for this school to pursue your dream, am I right?” Nezu continued. Izuku nodded and he still looked in shock. “Then, I believe that the person Hemin is talking about is you. Please take this key.” Nezu said with a smile on his face.

All Might and Nezu watched Izuku reach the opened box with shaky hands and to both of their shock, tears started to pool from Izuku’s eyes. “What’s wrong, Midoriya?” All Might asked in worry because of the sudden cry of the teen.

“I finally founder her.” Izuku said in tears as he placed the box near his heart. “Her?” Nezu asked. Izuku nodded and replied. “This is Aquaruis-san’s key. I-I’ve been looking for her for years! I promised Scorpio-san that I will look for her and now I found her.”

‘Scorpio-san? Maybe he’s another Celestial Spirit.’ Nezu thought.

“Why don’t you call her and show her to Scorpio?” All Might said.

Izuku wiped the tears from his eyes. “I’d love to, but I need a huge body of water to summon her.” Izuku responded. “Well, we have one and if you want, we can let you use it and since we are doing this in secret to avoid any scene. Don’t worry it’s in the school premise.” Nezu offered.

Izuku gladly took the offer and the three of them went to the place. It was a few minutes of ride. Izuku didn’t notice that some heroes followed them in secret, namely Cementos, who is really curious about Izuku, Midnight, Present Mic, and Eraserhead who got dragged by Present Mic.

When they reached the place, Izuku gaped. ‘USJ!?’ He mentally shouted. “The water in the flood-zone is clean, so don’t worry about it.” Nezu said and the three of them went to the flood-zone along with the other heroes who are still trying their best to hide.

“Oooooh, I’m so excited~!” Midnight whispered out of excitement.

Eraserhead let out and exasperated sigh. “Why did I even went on with your shit.”

“Oh come on, Cementos said that this kid is pretty interesting.” Present Mic replied.

**♪L(´▽｀L )♪**

When they reached the flood-zone Izuku took Scorpio’s key and started to chant. “Open! Gate of the Scorpion –Scorpio!” The heroes watched with wide eyes when a large beautiful circle with intricate design appeared where Izuku is pointing his key and shocked them more when a very tall dark skinned man appeared and he has this huge scorpion tail on his body.

“We are!” Scorpio greeted. “Scorpio-san, I’m not really in trouble right now, but I need to show you something.” Izuku said to his Spirit and walked towards the water. Scorpio watched in curiosity what his summoner wanted to show him.

Izuku secretly pulled out Aquarius key from his pocket because wanted Scorpio to be surprised. ‘Don’t pass out, Izuku. I know you can do this.’ Izuku said to himself while trying to concentrate, he’s worried that he might pass out if he opened another Gold key without closing the current one, but he believes his self that he can do it, after all, he never missed any trainings. Izuku took a deep sigh and dipped Aquarius’ key into the water.

“I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O Spirtits, now! Answer my call and pass through the gate! Open! Gate of the Water Bearer –Aquarius!” Izuku chanted and everyone with Izuku right now, especially Scorpio, started in another shock when the waves appeared at the still water and a beautiful blue haired and tailed siren holding an urn.

Izuku immediately felt another huge loss of magic, but chooses to ignore it and watched Aquarius as she studies her surrounding her and when the siren looked at him, she has this super annoyed look on her face.

“How dare you call me to this kind of place!? I belong to the ocean, not in a tourist attraction place, you brat!” Aquarius scolded Izuku with

Izuku shriek in fear of the siren. ‘I didn’t thought, she’s this scary!’ he said to himself.

Scorpio on the other hand, wasn’t able to speak immediately because of the shock. Shocked that his owner can now open two Gold Keys at the same time and another one that shocked him is the promise they had years ago.

“Just telling you, I am only available every Wednesday because I have a date with my boyfriend.” Aquarius continued still not noticing the presence of the other Spirit.

“Aquarius!” Scorpio shouted gaining the attention of the siren. Aquarius’ eyes widened at Scorpio when she looked where the voice is coming.

All of the heroes sweat dropped on what they saw next. Aquarius’ annoyed look turned soft and her eyes became hearts. “Darling~” She said went to hug her boyfriend. Izuku looked at his two Spirits with a sweet smile on his face. “I know you’re live at the same place, but I cannot stop myself to show Scorpio-san that I have finally found her key…Well, it was really given to me.” Izuku said.

Scorpio returned the smile. “We’re glad that you’re our owner.” Izuku chuckled. “You’re my friend and this is the least I can do after all the help you gave me.”

Scorpio and Aquarius disappeared with a bright light and that’s when Izuku felt the drain of his magic. All Might and Nezu watched in horrify when they saw Izuku drop to his knees and hear his deep intake of breaths, also sweat started to form on his fore head.

“Hey, are you alright? What’s happening to you?” All Might asked in worry and panic.

Izuku wanted to look at All Might, but he felt his eyes closing because of tiredness. ‘I forgot that I used too much magic earlier during training.’ Izuku said before losing consciousness.

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews will be much appreciated :)


End file.
